


Von Prinzen Gladiator

by Oblivion772



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Human Names, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion772/pseuds/Oblivion772
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig lives as a prince with his brother and father in Germania, but on a trip to Rom he is mistaken for a slave and sold to Sadik to be a gladiator. But on his first battle, he catches Augustus's (Rome) eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von Prinzen Gladiator

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sorta loosely based off of the game Gladiator. I was playing it with a character that I made Ludwig, and the story kind of moved me after I helped Brosius. And since Brosius looks like Rome... this happened.

"Hey, Ludwig!" A loud scratchy voice rings through the palace as Ludwig wakes up silently in his bed. He was the son of the ruler of Germania, he was going to be the heir of the kingdom even though he was the tounger of the two children the king had had. His older brother had been raised by his mother, and had grown up in the lower class. The king had found him after Ludwig had been born. Ludwig was 8, and Gilbert was 14 when they had first met. They didn't have similar views on anything, Ludwig was a bit of a brat from the many years he had spent in the palace, but part of it may have been because he didn't get much attention from anyone. Gilbert had an attitude that was more similar to Ludwig's then either of them would admit. He just attempted to do anything to get some attention, he wanted to make sure no one forgot about him. But Gilbert was the one everyone turned their attention to once he got there.  
They were older now though, Ludwig was 19, and Gilbert was 25. They had grown up in seperate worlds, but they did have some small moments of kindness to each other. Gilbert had always wanted a younger brother, and even though he wouldn't admit it, hedid care for his brother who had grown up in such a pampered way.  
They were on the way with their father to Rome, to see the ruler of that country as well. It was just the three of them, each on their own horse. Their father on a pure white horse, Gilbert on a light palomino, and Ludwig on a soft golden horse. Each had a sword tied to their waist and were dressed in regal clothing. Time seemed to pass faster then they thought it would, outside of the palace walls they were allowed to stop following the strict rules of the royals. Gilbert was the most overjoyed at this. But Ludwig was the one who didn't enjoy this nearly as much as they thought he would.  
It was nightime, they had set up the small camp just inside the borders of Rome. It was Gilbert and Ludwig's job to get wood for the fire. They had packed a small hatchet that would let them chop it down faster instead of using their swords. Ludwig was the one who was chopping down the small trees. Their father said they might need three or four. Ludwig was working on the third when it happened. Gilbert was taking another load of ready wood to their father, and he was left to continue his work.  
After a bit more then a minute though, he is grabbed around the shoulders and a blade is pressed to his throat. "Move and I slice." The man says into Ludwig's ear. Ludwig froze when he heard another noise in the distance, another man coming out of the bushes and grabbing Ludwigs hands harshly and wrapping a rope much too tightly around his wrists. Ludwig glares at them angrily, with the defiant look of a noble, but not being willing enough to sacrifice his own life for his pride.  
"Hey Ludwig!" Gilbert shouts into the trees from the camp. "Come on, father says thats enough so you can come back now!" He says and seems to turn back, not really caring about whats happening in the forest since he doesn't know how his brother is faring.  
The two men share a look, and the one behind him slams his hilt into Ludwig's head, forcing Ludwig to the ground, his eyes closing as he loses conciousness.

When Ludwig awakens again, he's in a bed made of straw, scratching his skin uncomfortably. On the other side of him is a strange man with a mask on, to his right is just a wall of wood, rotting and old. "So, you're awake. Good. We only have a week to train. So hurry and get ready." He says, getting up, ready to leave Ludwig on the room all alone to figure out what the man had said.  
"Wait." Ludwig says hoarsely as he rubs his still sore wrists with a wince. "What do you mean get ready? What do we only have a week for?" He continues, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his still sore wrists. He winces again and flaps his wrist angrily. Why the hell had they tied them so tight anyway.  
"To get ready for your first game." He says as though the still tired man should already know this. "You're my newest gladiator, we'll be going to the game hosted by Augustus." He continues, the other man's eyes widening more and more as he continues his not so good explanation.  
"But why am I here?!" Ludwig yells and gets up, a few inches taller then the man with the mask that had apparently caught him. "Don't you know who I am?!" He continues. Usually that stopped people from doing whatever it was they were planning to do. Of course, that was back in Germania. He forgot that now he was in Rome. It hadn't been made public who he was yet.  
Slowly, the masked man scrutinizes him, putting a hand to his chin and making a small thoughtful noise. "I'm afraid I don't. Should I though? You don't look too important to me." He says, Ludwig falling silent and looking down at the ground, remembering other times people had said things so similar to that. There had been maids, soldiers, people on the streets, and even Gilbert had several times. "Well, be out in a minute and you'll meet your trainer. Just be quick about it." He says and leaves the room, Ludwig silently looking around the room, finding a white robe with small gold designs on them around the edges. It also had with it some straw sandals and a headband with matching designs as the robe. 

Ludwig appeared out of the room in 5 minutes, the robe on apparently just a bit small, a rope tied around his waist to keep the robe that was too tight on. There wasn't much to show off, sure, Ludwig was lean, but living as a noble, the only muscle mass you gained was from training with the weapons with much to kind teachers.  
Immediatly, a man in front of him turns to look at him. The man has dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail and actually pretty short, wearing blue robes with white designs. He smiles when he sees the taller blonde man in front of him. "Ah, hello there." He says in a soft voice and walks forward with a hand held out to Ludwig. "You must be the newest trainee. What's your name?" He asks as he makes it to the man in front of him.  
"Ludwig." Ludwig says in a slightly depressed tone. It seemed to him that there was no peaceful way out of this conflict. "I guess it's good to meet you." He says and takes the smaller man's hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." The other man says and takes his hand back from Ludwig. "My name is Yong Soo." He says happily and grabs Ludwig's arm, squeezing his bicep firmly, Ludwig looking at him in confusion. "Huh, you don't seem to have too much muscle mass. Why would they get someone like you? Usually they get someone who's stronger." He says, stopping when he sees a half hearted glare from Ludwig. "Oh, calm down. Do you have any training with weapons?"  
Ludwig sighs as Yong continues his speech. "Yes, i've been trained with swords, lances, spears, and shields." He says, listing off the weapons he had been trained the most with his royal trainer and sometimes his brother. "Though I haven't used any in a while."  
Yong blinks quickly, and then smiles. "Oh, that makes things easier. the weaponry is over here, so come on and we'll find you the right weapon." He says and grabs Ludwig's hand, dragging him along to the right room. The room has slightly better wooden walls then the room that Ludwig had awoken in. Dozens of different types of weapons are piled on the wall and tables. Ludwig looks over them with a scrutinous eye, as Yong lets go of him and steps back with a smile. "Well then, which one would you like? You'll be able to buy another once you get some money from the shows."  
Ludwig picks up a light spear, flicking the tip of it and nearly glaring at it, then picking up a much heavier one, his movements much more delayed already by the weight of it. "I guess this one will do." He says in a slightly snobby tone. He wasn't spending much time actually looking at the weapons that were in the room, just grabbing a shield along with the spear he had picked up. He was already working on a plan to get out of this situation.  
"Okay, good choice. Long reach and a shield for protection." Yong says and pats Ludwig on the back happily. The man was so happy, Ludwig just couldn't figure him out. "How do you even know all of this?"  
"Does no one here really know who I am?!" Ludwig yells, arms outstreatched and an extremely angry look on his face. "I'm Ludwig of the germanic empire!" He continues with harsh motions, attempting to show his frustration with not only his voice, but his body as well.  
"Look." Yong says with a frown growing on his face as he stares at the man seeming to be having a tantrum in front of him. "I've heard all of the excuses, and i'm not falling for that one. The Beilshmidt family were seen in the royal castle yesterday just as was expected." He continues with Ludwig staring at him in shock. "Now just calm down and accept that you'll be a gladiator until you pay off your debt." Yong says and stops when he sees Ludwig's confused face staring back at him. "From how much it took to buy you. I don't know how much, but you'll know when you pay it off."  
Ludwig looks down, face almost sad as he picks back up the spear and shield he had dropped before when he had been shouting at Yong Soo. With a more stern face, the one that he gives servants or other workers in the palace. He had been learning from his father back then how to take care of military and financial contracts and upkeep. "Come on then. Might as well get started."

It was so much darker now then it was back at noon, the stars out and the sky such a dark indigo that he almost thought it was black. Thankfully though, there were torches asleep by now, and Ludwig certainly didn't blame them. Training was always exhausting.  
It was time to put his plan into motion. Had been anle to map out most of the building during his time spent training. Which may be why he had done so badly today. But now, he creeps along the wall silently, glad that the robes that they had given him were so easily moveable. The sandals as well were very silent due to the packed dirt ground and the durable wood they were made of.  
Ludwig mutters a small curse in his home language. He had been taught many different languages in his home for military and barter purposes. He hadn't been sent on many yet, but he found it useful to know the roman language now that he was in Rome and with no people that he assumed knew German. In front of him, right past the corner that he was peeking out from, there was a guard wearing light armor and carrying a torch.  
Ludwig takes a deep breath, backing up and turning to the other passageway, running as quickly as he can to the right, where the passageway begins. He sees lights again, but their on the walls in front of him. Other then that, it seems that there are no other guards immediatly in front of him, and beyond he can see a gate to what he thinks he sees as a road. As he takes a few steps, he hears a man speaking incoherently in the distance, but it seems to be getting closer. But before he can move enough, a man runs out from the passageway he was just about to go into. Ludwig turns and attempts to make a step, finding another guard dashing to him, yelling words in roman, but before Ludwig can quite decipher them, he falls to the ground once again as yet another hilt comes into cantact with the back of his head.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert calls. "Ludwig!"  
"Ludwig!" Father yells, somewhere in the distance. "Come here child!"  
"Ludwig." The man in the mask says calmly, hands behind his back and all of the slaves or gladiators he owns behind him. There were only about 10, and the man despite having his face covered, had his mouth set in such a way that shows all the anger he could have shown through using all of his face. "You've been here one day and yet you already make only attempts to escape. I've got to set an example." He says, and brings the familiar shape of a whip out from his back. Ludwig had seen men in the palace being whipped, but had never hqd anything of the sort done to himself. "If it is to be you, then so be it. No one will escape, not until they return the debt the owe to me." He nods firmly to the guards behind Ludwig, who both grab an arm harshly, tying his wrists to a pole so that only his back is facing the crowd, taking the upper half of Ludwig's already tattered robe off, revealing a pale and lean back. The man with the mask nods to the guards, removing one of his hands from the whip and Ludwig faces away, setting his jaw and getting himself determined not to scream as the servants he had seen whipped had.


End file.
